


Be with you

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx





	Be with you

#May the force be with us, always

#设定tlj后两年，没有原力连接

 

阿奇托下雨了。

 

潮湿的空气黏在肌肤和衣衫上，蕾伊看着滴滴答答从屋顶漏下的雨水，知道今晚自己不能再待在这里了。

 

小屋依旧保持着原样，和他的主人在世时一样，整洁而清冷。

 

她望向窗外，在阴暗的天际，千年隼停在海边，潮水拍打着岸边。

 

这是她回到阿奇托以后第一次下雨。

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

蕾伊登上了千年隼，按下开关的一刻，空荡荡的船舱和冰冷的灯光欢迎着她。

 

千年隼也很不习惯只有一位乘客吧。从前有金发少年，白衣公主，风流的船长，高大的伍基人和他们年少时的冒险。

 

现在只有她了。

 

作为一艘飞船，千年隼还在壮年，性能良好，表现出色。比起她的历任船长，她更像一位战士，即使经历了无数次离别，依旧能毫无顾忌地踏上新的旅程。蕾伊在窗边坐下，打开了楚巴卡爱看的hologram，给这片真空般的寂静里加一些除了自己的呼吸声以外的声响。

 

她看着玻璃上的自己的倒影，二十一岁的她，已和十九岁那年有了变化。脸颊微微地凹陷下去，眉头和嘴角有了淡淡的细纹。

 

她很年轻，可有时候，她觉得已经活了很久了。她的一生仿佛从她出生之前便已经开始了。

 

她是原力的容器，无论出生在贾库还是纳布，是被遗弃的孤儿还是被宠大的女儿，是拾荒者还是飞行员，她都会走上这条早已注定的道路。

 

DARKNESS RISES, AND LIGHT MEETS IT.

 

蕾伊没有再想下去。

\-----------------------------------------------

 

凯洛伦发现了自己的第一根白发，他才意识到，他已经三十一岁了。

 

年少的时候，他从没有想过自己三十岁的时候会坐在冰冷的王座上，孤独一人。

 

三十一岁，姑且也能算年轻。凯洛伦并不在意年龄的增长，也不曾畏惧衰老。但他不得不承认，他开始相信“命数”、“宿命”这样的东西。一些微小的、可以生根发芽的可能性逐渐在他的生命里死去，如今只剩下了一条道路和孤身一人。

 

在前线情报中偶尔能瞥见她的身影，身姿矫健，眼神明亮，成为了一位真正的义军领袖和绝地武士。

 

当然，她也可以作他的银河皇后。

 

她也可以留在他的身边。

 

这样的可能性早已死去，却留下了一个永远的蚀洞，时时刻刻提醒着他，他的未来里，永远无法有她。

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

两天前，蕾伊离开了义军，这是奥加纳将军给她的假期。

 

蕾伊摇着头拒绝，陈述着自己无法离开的说辞，而蕾娅只握住了她的手，慈祥地微笑。

 

义军在逐渐地强大起来，而蕾娅知道，并不是人人都能从中汲取力量。这个女孩穿梭在每一次会议和每一次任务之间，陪着她出席每一次会晤与谈判，深夜，她继续研读着晦涩的绝地古籍.....

 

她忙碌得仿佛在逃避什么。她提起“凯洛伦”这个名字时的神色，蕾娅再熟悉不过了。

 

蕾伊已经习惯不了这样的放空时间。

 

她将绝地典籍合上，百无聊赖地看向窗外。天色越来越暗，雨愈来愈大了，树枝被疾风撕扯着。

 

她想起她第一次见到下雨，也是在阿奇托，她还记得她好奇地探出手去接雨水的傻样子，然后...

 

终于还是要提起那个人了。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

原力连接从Crait之后便无故地断开了。蕾伊知道，这是件好事，她不会被干扰，也不会泄露义军的消息。她不会再多一丝一分的怜悯和同情，义军希望的光辉能冉冉升起，而她无畏又无谓的愿景也能寿终正寝了。这当然是件好事。

 

战局稳定，愿意支援的力量集结起来，义军正有燎原之势。

 

也许，他们离胜利并不远了，离一切结束的时刻并不远了。

 

一切一切的结束。

 

一阵寒意直冲心脏，蕾伊忍不住打了个冷战,暴风雨让天气越来越冷了。

 

她不懂得政治，但她知道什么叫作审判，什么叫作代价。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

现在，他们是陌生人，再无相见，再无交谈。

 

陌生人比敌人更可怕。疏离让现实开始扭曲，他怀疑那些浮光掠影般的连接是梦境还是现实，那个孤零零的救生舱是否真的落在了至尊号的机库，那些他以为是爱的眼神是幻觉还是真相......

 

他凝视着面前的无垠宇宙，尽力感知着她的存在，而原力中却没有丝毫波澜。

 

但她一定在这片宇宙里，在某个星球的某个角落里。

 

这片宇宙里，有他爱的人。

 

必要的时刻，他可以保护整个宇宙。

\---------------------------------------------------------

至少现在，他肯定还活着。

 

蕾伊蜷缩在自己的小床上，阿奇托的暴风雨让她心烦意乱。

 

本索罗，或者是凯洛伦，反正就是他，他还活着。

 

蕾伊已经不愿意去区别两者了，无论是哪个名字，她都不希望在任何清醒的时刻想起。而在浅梦或酒醉时，她也不知道哪个名字给她带来更多的眼泪。

 

蕾伊裹紧了被子，冰凉的手指顺着小腹往下。

 

只有自（喵）慰的时候，她可以自如地想着他的模样，不去想他的名字，无人知晓地高潮。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

他选择了阻止HUX的秘密计划，如期地得到了报复。

 

飞船剧烈地震颤着，警报声刺痛着他的耳膜，他看到了越来越多的飞船正在向他靠近。他无法抵抗密集的火力，他必须尽快脱身。又一阵剧烈的震颤，飞船的受损程度不容乐观了，他必须进入超空间了，否则他绝无生还的机会。他伸出颤抖的手指，准备输入坐标...

 

他要去哪里呢？

 

他飞快地搜索着脑中合适的星球，既不在第一秩序也不在义军势力范围内的星球，适宜生存但也足够隐蔽，需要有补给......

 

可他又能去哪儿呢？

 

他忽然明白了。

 

凯洛伦伸回了手指，闭上了眼睛。

 

他想逃过的是孤独，而死亡是唯一的方向。

 

他松开了手柄。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
蕾伊从梦中惊醒。

 

她感到寒冷，不禁蜷缩起来，剧烈地颤栗，眼泪扑簌簌地落下。

 

就在刚才，在睡梦里，她好像，又感受到了连接。

 

但是...

 

不会的...不可能...一定不会的...

 

她拼命摇着头。

暴风骤雨，天地混沌，忽然，闪电划过，蕾伊抬起头，在惊悚的白光里，她看见了嶙峋的礁石，摇曳的树木，远处的古树，小屋的残址...

 

“原力连接不会消失，即使另一方死去，连接依旧存在，只会像一个空洞一样，永远存在...”绝地典籍里的句子浮现在脑海里

 

“.不要走...不要”

 

她跪坐在地上，痴痴地说着，没有哭泣没有嚎啕，仿佛已经死去了一半。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

本索罗睁开了眼睛。

 

他看到一片白茫茫的虚无，这便是死后的场景吗？

 

他漫无目的地走着，不知会通向何方。

 

“孩子，你真的准备好离开了吗？”

 

他听到一个苍老的声音从虚无中传来。

 

他点了点头。

 

“不，你没有。”

 

他眼前的虚无中开始浮现出无数的画面。母亲把襁褓中的他抱在怀里，抚摸着他的黑发...稍稍长大了的他，骑在楚巴卡的肩上，玩弄着父亲的金骰子...一片狼藉中，他哭喊着，父母却在门外...他目送着父母离开，回头是表情凝重的叔叔...他无边无际的噩梦和斯诺克...卢克的绿色光剑和绝地圣庙的火焰...

 

“我准备好了。” 他尽力不让自己的声音里，带上一丝一毫的情绪。

 

“不，你没有。”

 

他看到了她。

 

树林里的她惊惶逃窜，审讯室里的她眼神倔强，弑星者基地的大雪里她抢走了他的光剑，阿奇托的小木屋里她伸出了手，王座室里她站在他的身后战斗...

 

“这是你爱的人。”

 

“没错，我爱她。” 本索罗用余光留恋地瞥了一眼她最后的影像，也许这是他今生最后的记忆了。

 

他爱她又能怎样呢？

 

“但我准备好了。” 他默然地望向一片虚无，希望死亡的审判尽早来临。

 

“你听到了吗？你爱的人在呼唤你。”

\----------------------------------------

 

“不要离开我...”

 

蕾伊蜷缩在冰凉的地板上，闭上了眼睛。

 

“Ben，我爱你。”  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

可他听不到了

 

可她等不到了  
\-----------------------------------------------

 

清晨的阳光照进了千年隼，而蕾伊只想黎明永不来临。

 

她站起来，从晕眩感中找回平衡，踉跄地打开了舱门。

 

雨停了，太阳升起，天边正被染成红色，海水泛着金色的光。被刮下的枝叶静静地躺着，远处似乎有鸟鸣。

 

这个世界还是一样，毫无不同。

 

而他不在了。

 

她来到了那个小屋，断垣残壁还是当年的样子。Caretaker们没有修复过这里，仿佛她们也冥冥中知道再也回不去了。

 

那晚她看到他站在自己的身边，清晰无比，仿佛不像未来，而像切实发生过一般。

 

这是原力的把戏啊。原力早早就知道了这一切，给她看了一个不可能的未来...

 

不，这是原力的仁慈，给她看到了从来都不属于她幸福未来，让她短暂地相信过甚至短暂地拥有过。

 

她坐在了当年的位置上，闭上了眼睛。

 

“你在哪里呢，Ben？”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

当蕾伊睁开眼睛的时候，她看见了他。

 

他穿着一样的黑衣，头发没有当年长了，眼神疲惫而温柔。

 

蕾伊摇了摇头。

 

‘’no more illusions...”

 

落日的余晖落在他的肩上，他好像在朝着她微笑。

 

“Rey...” 他叫她的名字。

 

“Ben...” 她几乎要相信，这真的是他了。

 

“I’m here. ”他向她伸出了手。

 

她知道，触碰的那一刻一切便会化为泡影，但她控制不住，伸出了手...

 

本索罗，我爱你啊！

 

肌肤相触的一刻，而她却闭上了眼睛。

 

忽然她感受到她的手正被牢牢地握住，温暖而真实的温度传来。

 

她睁开了眼睛。

 

他握着她的手，没有消失。

 

“You will never be alone.” 

 

“Neiter are you.” 

\------------------

原力是仁慈的，他们没有再孤独下去。

 

 

\--FIM


End file.
